Caminando por terreno peligroso
by Crisantemo
Summary: Len ha comenzado a trabajar con una gran discografía para lograr su sueño de ser cantante profesional. Para su desgracia, Kaito, el idol principal de la compañía, no le hará la vida muy fácil. KaitoxLen.
1. Introducción

El tiempo no era para nada prometedor. Ya estaba oscuro, nubes negras cubrían el cielo y la nieve parecía no querer detenerse nunca. A pesar de todo, ahí estaba, al frente del edificio que lo recibiría el día de mañana como un aspirante a cantante profesional. Venía de un pueblo pequeño junto con su hermana, ambos con la misma ambición. Ella había logrado entrar a otra compañía mucho antes que él y en parte lo había deprimido ya que hasta ese punto pensaba que trabajarían cantando juntos. Eso le dio una idea de lo duro que podría ser ese mundillo y que nunca sería, al menos en un futuro próximo, como él se esperaba. Suspiró dejando que su aliento formara una nube blanca y caminó en dirección a su pequeño apartamento, pagado hasta ahora con el dinero ganado por Rin. Su discográfica le había conseguido un espacio con dos habitaciones, un baño y una sala de estar con cocina incorporada. Era todo un lujo y el dinero que debía dedicarse a la renta y los gastos no era mucho. Tenía suerte de contar con ella, a estas alturas estaría viviendo debajo de un puente o algo parecido.

No era mucho lo que debía caminar, o eso le parecía a él. Al llegar abrió la puerta lentamente esperando que su hermana no lo viese. Lamentablemente estaba sentada con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso, Len? Tienes que cuidar tu salud ahora, en especial tu voz. No puedes salir cuando hay cien grados bajo cero y una tormenta de nieve.

—Cien me parece exagerado —dijo riendo mientras se quitaba la bufanda y buscaba una manta para calentarse— Creo que mientras más uno se expone al frío mejor lo resiste.

—Como digas… ¿A qué hora debes estar en Kurodog mañana?

—Temprano, como a las 7:30.

—Entonces te deseo lo mejor para mañana. Voy a dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde y quizás pida pizza, así que habrá algo para la cena.

—Gracias. Buenas noches.

—Buenas no… ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba. Hablando con algunas compañeras de trabajo dijeron que tenías mucha suerte de entrar a Kuro.

—¿Y eso?

—¡Tendrás la posibilidad de trabajar con SKaito! —sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto, con un brillo que mezclaba la admiración y el amor platónico típico que se crea con famosos y gente admirada. Shion Kaito se había convertido en una sensación hace poco, llegando a tener incluso más fama que los idols de moda. Se cree que por su estilo de música, algo coqueto, misterioso y hasta con un erotismo escondido, había logrado tan buena aceptación por el público femenino en general.

—No me estás ayudando —respondió suspirando— Al menos tendré una competencia fuerte. Lo opacaré y venceré, ya verás.

—Sí claro —se levantó riendo y dejó la taza de té en el lavaplatos. Miró por última vez a su hermano, con una sonrisa angelical y se encerró en su pieza. Lo más probable era que quería jugar videojuegos hasta la madrugada aunque parecía que leía la situación y quería dejarle algo de espacio. Él apagó la luz de la sala, entró a su habitación e intentó dormir algo


	2. Conociendo al representante desdichado

Su alarma sonó pero el yacía despierto en su cama desde hacía horas. Imposible dormir con tanta presión por la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Demoró menos de lo que pensaba en prepararse para salir y, sin aguantar mucho la espera por llegar, partió con una mezcla de nervios, cansancio y felicidad. Todo parecía un sueño, constantemente tenía miedo de despertar repentinamente. El clima estaba congelado y su aliento era visible. No tuvo que soportarlo mucho al llegar en un tercio del tiempo que se demoraría normalmente.

"_Tranquilo, parecerás un novato desesperado_" pensó, dudando si entrar o no al gran edificio o esperar a la hora acordada. Llegaba casi una hora más temprano de lo que habían hablado. Por otro lado, si seguía esperando terminaría por pescar un resfriado, el enemigo terrible al que debía evitar a partir de ahora. Al igual que un animal enfrentándose a un medio desconocido, asomó la cabeza abriendo ligeramente la puerta principal hecha de vidrio. El cambio de temperatura era impresionante, dentro era totalmente templado como si el otoño siguiera reinando. Ahora sí que no quería esperar afuera. Entró con más ánimo, quitándose la bufanda que traía al igual que los mitones negros que cubrían sus manos. Miraba a su alrededor con tal asombro que podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia que recién se incorporaba a ese mundillo, ganándose algunas risas de las recepcionistas.

—¿Tiene una cita, señor? —habló una de las muchachas, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Con Hiyama Kiyoteru.

—Su oficina se encuentra en el piso número doce. Es la primera puerta al salir del ascensor.

—Muchas gracias —dio una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse, un tanto sonrojado por la iniciativa de la secretaria. ¿Tanto se le notaba su poca experiencia? Bajó la cabeza resignado, dirigiéndose al ascensor el cual lo esperaba abierto con varias personas en su interior. Los saludos le impresionaron y las preguntas del personal que lo acompañaba le hicieron sentir bien recibido. Mientras más subía más gente ingresaba al gran elevador, aumentando la charla entre las personas en su interior. No había nada importante que rescatar salvo algunas bromas sobre su citador, algo sobre su mala suerte con los cantantes que recibía.

—_No es que sean malos con respecto al canto, más bien casi todos son indisciplinados y unas divas si me permiten decirlo de esa forma._

—_Es verdad... sólo tienen que ver a Kaito, ese crío malcriado debió haber sido un infierno._

Lamentablemente la cháchara subió tanto de volumen que no pudo oír nada más. Al llegar a su piso se despidió y se dirigió a donde debía.

Con un apretón de manos fue recibido por su representante en la compañía. Era un hombre alto, de cabello marrón y gafas que en combinación daban un aspecto bastante profesional.

—Me alegra saber que alguien llega a la hora acordada, ¡Por fin! —el hombre rió dando a entender su mala suerte con sus clientes—. Este sí que es un buen comienzo.

—No hay forma en que podría llegar tarde... Sr. Kiyoteru.

—Oh, por favor, sin honoríficos. Me hacen sentir más viejo de lo que soy.

Debía estar entre los veinte y treinta años de edad. A un lado del gran escritorio de madera ubicado al centro de la habitación podía verse una foto suya en un afiche, de algunos años atrás. "Ren'yo" parecía ser su nombre artístico, promocionando un maxi single llamado "Akai Inu".

—Sé que era un sobrenombre estúpido.

—¡N... No estaba pensando en eso!

—Calma, era una bromilla inocente para relajar el ambiente —rió nuevamente al ver al chico sonrojado a más no poder—. Bien, Len, iré al grano. Tu demo me ha parecido muy interesante y quiero jugármela contigo, para ello me gustaría que comenzáramos con tu debut lo antes posible. Si he de ser sincero lo único que quiero es que tengas el potencial necesario para destronar al mal nacido de Shion.

—¿Habla de SKaito?

—Sí. No sé si te habrán hablado ya sobre él.

—Pues... mencionaron algo en el ascensor...

—Esos malditos cotillas —suspiró pesadamente—. Yo fui quien lo hizo debutar y vender en primera instancia. Tenía, y estoy seguro de que sigue teniendo, un carácter propio de un mismísimo diablo. Incluso cuando se hizo verdaderamente famoso me ignoró completamente, como si nunca me hubiera conocido. ¡Ese mal agradecido! ¡De no ser por mí...!

Siguió hablando un buen rato (o más bien maldiciendo sus experiencias que parecían repetirse continuamente con todas las estrellas que se hacían conocidas gracias a su trabajo) hasta que recordó que debía hablar sobre negocios. Se disculpó un par de veces y ahora él parecía más avergonzado que su cliente.

—L... Lo lamento. Es sólo que cuando tu trabajo no es bien reconocido después de tanto esfuerzo da algo de ira.

—No se preocupe por eso... Quizás yo actuaría igual de estar en su posición.

—¿Eres un ángel caído del cielo o algo así? —sus ojos se humedecieron. Eran las lágrimas de un ser desdichado y miserable al conocer por fin algo de bondad con su labor como representante—. Tengo el presentimiento que llegaremos lejos. Espero que esto no sea una pantalla por ser el primer día... Ya ha pasado otras veces.

—¡Puede tener total confianza en mí porque no lo defraudaré! —se colocó de pie enfatizando su afirmación—. Puede estar seguro de eso. Espero un trato justo y respetuoso, claramente yo respondiendo del mismo modo. Así que no debe preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

El silencio se apoderó de las sala y el hombre se largó a llorar a más no poder, lanzándose de su asiento hacia el suelo y abrazando las piernas del que parecía ser el chico que buscaba desde hace tiempo.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias por entrar a mi vida, oh salvador de cabellos dorador!

—... Me está incomodando.


End file.
